Jaypaw: I See More Than You
by Prophecies-Destiny-Dragon
Summary: Jaypaw knows what is happening to Starclan, and that he and hs siblings will become more powerful than any cat before them. As the Battle of Starclan begins to take place. their lives change forever. But Jaypaw can see more... much more than anyone...


I see more than you:

"Jaypaw, you're being rediculus," Leafpool was trying to reason with her blind apprentice, he was trying to tell her that StarClans' time was coming to an end, but she wouldn't listen. "Leafpool, you have to bealive me," Jaypaw protested. "On the way back from the Gathering, Yellowfang was walking beside me, and told me StarClans' time was coming to an end! You have to trust me!" "Jaypaw, StarClan would never turn on us," Leafpool said, sorting through the Mallow and Tansy leaves. "You don't get it! StarClan isn't turning their backs on us, they are losing power! You mouse brain! Are you even hearing what I'm saying?" Jaypaw was angry, Leafpool was atached to the though that StarClan was everything, that StarClan could do anything. "Jaypaw, StarClan is the most powerful thing, nothing can overpower them," Leafpool refused to belive StarClan would soon be powerless. "You just don't get it!" Jaypaw stormed out of Leafpools' den. Maybe Hollyleaf would get it, she, like him and Lionblaze, were part of the three cats from the prophecy. 'There will be three kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws' And she knew, aong with Jaypaw and Lionblaze, that StarClan was coming to an end, and they would replace them, being more powerful than any cat in the world. Jaypaw found Hollyleaf resting on the halfrock. "Hollyleaf, can I talk to you?" Jaypaw asked. "Yes Jaypaw, what is it?" Jaypaw sat down next to his sister. "I was trying to tell Leafpool that StarClan was coming to an end, but she has it in her thick head that StarClan will last forever!" Jaypaw explained. "Is that what all that yelling was about?" Hollyleaf asked. Jaypaw sighed, "Yes," Hollyleaf gave her brother a lick on the head. "She'll understand it when it happens," She said. "Yes, but, if she only knew, that, even though I'm blind, I see more than her, I see more than Firestar, I see more than any cat. But she doesn't, only Firestar knows, and he won't tell," Jaypaw said. "Maybe one day he will, when it begins happening, so the Clan will have answers, or they will find out in time, who knows? Maybe StarClan doesn't even know," Hollyleaf told him. "But you are right, you see more than any cat before you, I will not argue with that,"

Jaypaw ran through the forest, it was wonderful, seeing something other than blackness. He was dreaming, and in is dreams, he could see. He was running through the old forest, where his mother was born. He stopped in a clearing, with four tall oak trees. "Four trees," Jaypaw breathed. Suddenly, stary figures surrounded him. A slender white female slid up to him, he knew her as Frostfur. "StarClan is coming to an end," She said. "I know that, tell it to Leafpool!" "Jaypaw, we will no longer visit our living ancestors, only you," Frostfur said. "Why? Leafpool won't listen to me!" Jaypaw screched. "She will, we will send the Clans a sign, to tell them, you are right," Frostfur explained. "Trust her," came a fimilar voice. "Bluestar?" Jaypaw called. The Blue-Gray she-cat stepped up beside Frostfur. "We will send one last sign to them, but I asure you, we will not be gone, but powerless, we are handing our powers over to you and your siblings," Bluestar said. "We mean what we say," said the rasping voice of Yellowfang. "Yellowfang! We haven't seen each other in forever!" Jaypaw exlaimed. "Yes, yes, but that is not the matter, belive what we say this one last time," Yellowfang said. "Ok," Jaypaw said. "Goodbye Jaypaw," Bluestar said. "I will miss you," She came up and touched noes with Jaypaw. "I'll miss you too," Jaypaw said. "See you in the stars," Frostfur purred. She brushed her tail over Jaypaw's sholder. "Bye," Jaypaw mewed. "Yellowfang licked Jaypaw's face. "Be wise, do what you know is right," She said. "I will," Jaypaw replied. "I will miss you all," Jaypaw said. "So will we," Yellowfang said. "Goodbye," Jaypaw meowed. "Goodbye," Said the three StarClan warriors. Then the world around Jaypaw fadded back to black.

"Jaypaw, Jaypaw!" Icepaw prodded him with her paw. "Huh, what?" Jaypaw mumbled. "Get up! Leafpool wants you to help her collect Cat-mint," Icepaw said. "Oh, ok," Jaypaw pulled himself out of his nest. Leafpool was waiting by the thorn wall. "Ready?" She asked. "Ready," Jaypaw replied. They headed out into the forest. I'm special, I see more than anyone. Jaypaw thought.


End file.
